


Mitsu - "Things You Said"

by Spywi



Series: Mitsu - "Things You Said" [1]
Category: K-On!
Genre: F/F, K-ON! - Freeform, k on, k on!, k on!!, k-on, k-on!!, keion, keionbu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 20:24:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5798722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spywi/pseuds/Spywi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More fic prompt stuff, this time Mitsu. Please check out my YuiAzu series on my page as well ^~^<br/>(P.S. Stories in this series may or may not be related to one another or will be in the same au, but I'm compiling all of them here for ease of access.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Things You Said When You Were Drunk

It was late by the time the two made it to Mio's house. A long day of classes followed by a fruitless band practice left the bassist feeling less than satisfied, but it was finally the weekend. Ritsu, on the other hand, was being her energetic self, chatting nonstop of her weekend plans and drums and video games. Mio was only halfheartedly listening, nodding her head whenever there was a pause in the conversation. She sat herself on the couch and started pulling notebooks out of her backpack in an attempt to start studying, then gave up and just lay back on the cushions.

"Mio, want me to get you something to drink?" called out Ritsu from the kitchen.

"Anything's fine, just get me a glass of anything," replied the tired Mio.

Ritsu came back holding two glasses, handing one to Mio, who took it and gulped the entire thing almost immediately. Immediately, Mio's face turned bright red, both from having recognized the extremely strong taste, as well as from the alcohol that she had just consumed.

"Ritsu! What was in that glass?!" she cried out.

"You said get you anything, and your mom happened to have a big bottle in the fridge, so I poured us some." said Ritsu, casually sipping her glass of wine, apparently able to tolerate alcohol without knowing.

"You idiot! This is wine, and we're still underage, we can't . . ." started Mio, and then stopped as the effects of the wine started to kick in. Her ears went the brightest shade of red, and the room started to spin.

"R-Rit . . . su . . ." she started to say, before passing out, falling over onto the couch.

"Uh oh . . ." said Ritsu. She started trying to lift Mio up, to try and bring her to her room before her mom came home to find them drinking wine. Mio was a lot heavier than she looked, so Ritsu had to use all her strength to support Mio onto her shoulder and slowly make their way up the stairs.

Finally, they made it into Mio's bedroom, and Mio half-woke from her stupor and started mumbling incoherently. Ritsu just took that as Mio's drunk babbling, and then started getting Mio changed into her pajamas. She did her best not to stare too much at Mio's body as she helped her change. Every now and then, Mio would lose balance and Ritsu would have to catch her, which would then lead to Mio pressing her front against Ritsu, causing Ritsu to start blushing. Eventually, Ritsu got Mio completely changed and somehow managed to convince her to get under the covers.

"Sorry, Mio. Guess I didn't read the label when I was pouring it. Wonder why I'm not feeling anything, though. Guess, I can handle wine, and you get sleepy."

"Ritsu . . ."

"Yeah?"

"W-What are we gonna do when we graduate? I love this band and I love this school, and I don't want any of it to end. I really really really want to keep making music with everyone, but I . . ."

"Shh, hey, hey, no need to worry about stuff like that. We're going to be a band forever, and we can still make music outside of school, we just need to find the time, that's all."

"Y-You won't leave me?"

"Yup. No leaving you behind."

"Stay by my side?"

"Why the heck would I leave your side? I need you to help with my homework after all."

"Stay . . . Stay-pler . . . Stapler"

"Um . . . Mio? You're mixing your song lyrics in with your words."

"RitsuuuUUUU!"

Without warning, the red-faced Mio jumped forward and fell face-forward onto Ritsu, sending them both crashing to the floor.

"Ritsu . . ." she kept repeating over and over again, thinking she was hugging Ritsu when in fact she was crushing Ritsu under her full weight.

"M-Mio . . .can't breathe . . ."

Fighting off Mio's drunken attempts to kiss her and smother her, Ritsu finally forced Mio back into bed, where Mio started whispering incoherent sentences again.

 _Phew,_ she thought. _It's gonna be a long night._

A little while later, Mio woke up to find herself on her bed, with Ritsu sleeping on the floor with a cushion and blanket. Mio was shocked to find herself in her pajamas, meaning that Ritsu had to strip her down to get her changed. The thought of that brought Mio's face back to a red glow, and she let out a small squeal that woke Ritsu up.

"G-Good morning, sunshine. Nice of you to be awake." whispered Ritsu from the floor.

"Ritsu, did I say anything . . . weird last night?"

Ritsu thought back, to Mio's drunken sleepiness, to her tearful confession that she didn't want anything to change, to her naked body when she was changing her, and then quickly back to the part where Mio almost suffocated her.

"N-Nothing happened at all." Ritsu said, not looking Mio directly in the eye, and blushing an awful lot.

Mio, able to see right through Ritsu's expression, flushed to match Ritsu's blush.

"WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED LAST NIGHT?!"


	2. This Is Why We Don't Go Camping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (P.S. Stories in this series may or may not be related to one another or will be in the same au, but I'm compiling all of them here for ease of access.)

_Ugh, how exactly did things turn out like this?_

It has been one day since the two of them decided to take a camping trip together, and so far they've both been bitten half alive by mosquitos, tripped over rocks in the path, and almost got lost hiking.

"Why exactly did we decide to go camping this weekend, Mio?" asked Ritsu, scratching at her arm.

"Because it's been so long since you and I have had the same day off, so I figured that we could spend some time together," responded Mio, swatting away Ritsu's scratching hand and rubbing ointment onto the bites. "Hold still, I can't get them if you're scratching at them."

"It feels weird, Mio, I don't want that stuff on me!"

"Hey, don't squirm."

"No, don't wanna!"

"You're a college graduate, act your age!"

"Oh yeah?" Ritsu slid out of Mio's grip and grabbed the tube of ointment. Squeezing a large glob onto her hands, she lunged at Mio.

"Take . . . this!" she shouted, smacking both her hands on Mio's cheeks and rubbing furiously.

"Wha? Ew, geez Ritsu, get off me!" said Mio through her squished expression. With her hands still moist from the ointment, she copied Ritsu and connected her palms with Ritsu's cheeks. They struggled for a little bit before the heat got to both of them and they lay sprawled on Mio's sleeping bag.

"Ugh, I don't wanna do anything right now . . ." said Ritsu. "Can't we just make tea like before?"

"Why don't you make some, then?"

"Because we were supposed to bring Mugi with us, but she got too busy and had to back out. I was gonna make Mugi do it, but after she backed out I forgot to bring some. Wait, what about Azusa and Yui?" asked Ritsu.

"Azusa said that she wanted to teach Yui how to drive."

"Huh?" said Ritsu. "Yui still doesn't have her license?"

"She has her permit, so she wants to start learning as soon as possible," said Mio. Rolling over, she stared at Ritsu, who continued to look at the tent ceiling.

"Remember when I was teaching you how to drive, Ritsu?"

"Yeah, that was _quite_ the adventure, now wasn't it?"

"Ritsu, we got pulled over by the police! I was freaking out at the moment and you were just laughing!"

"Aw, c'mon, it was in the moment, and it was the first time, I dunno what came over me, I just started laughing."

"It wasn't funny! We're lucky that he let us off the hook, but next time . . ."

"Next time, I'll make him laugh, and he'll definitely let us off the hook!" interjected Ritsu, making a funny face.

"This is serious!" said Mio, trying to keep herself from bursting into giggles.

"Yeah, yeah, serious Ritsu-mode, activated," said Ritsu sarcastically. She turned over and kissed Mio on the cheek.

"Yuck, your face tastes weird."

"Your fault for sliming me with the cream," said Mio, wiping her cheek.

"You're right, I'm sorry. I guess I'll kiss somewhere else then!" said Ritsu, a glint in her eyes.

"W-Wait, no!"

Too late to stop her, Ritsu started tickling Mio's sides while kissing the side of her neck. Caught between gasping for breath from being tickled and getting chills from Ritsu's kisses, Mio started squirming harder. Eventually the two grew tired, as their antics made the tent heat up once more. They lay there in silence, barely noticing that a few hours had passed and they were in darkness. The sound of insects and the night wind filled the campsite, and as the night continued, the site quieted down as the weekend campers settled down.

Ritsu and Mio fell asleep without too much trouble, with Mio clinging to Ritsu's arm. Several times during the night, Ritsu had to reach over and push Mio's leg out of the way, as she had a habit of clinging to Ritsu with her legs as well.

_Remind me again why we're sharing a sleeping bag? There wasn't much room in here to begin with . . ._

Ritsu's glow-in-the-dark watch gave a small beep at midnight, and that was when a loud rustling sound from outside their tent startled Mio awake.

"Wh-Wha? Ritsu! _Ritsu!"_ she whispered.

"C-Cabbage . . ."

"Don't do that, wake up – AAAH!"

Hearing a louder rustling sound, Mio gave a small shout and clung to Ritsu. The lack of oxygen forced Ritsu awake, only to make her promptly black out once more.

"Mi . . . ooooo" she gasped, clutching at Mio's arm, which was wrapped tight around Ritsu's windpipe.

"There's something outside the tent, there's something outside the tent!" Mio kept repeating, squeezing tighter. Ritsu finally managed to escape the death grip that was Mio's arm and took deep breaths.

"It's *cough* probably nothing . . ." she said weakly.

"B-B-But I am like _99%_ _sure_ that there's something out there and it's probably a bear or a mountain lion or a moose and I just want to make sure that we're okay, and _don't scoff at me,_ moose are formidable creatures and maybe we should wait just so you can make sure the coast is clear, and . . ."

"Calm down, breathe between your sentences. You could give those fast rappers a run for their money."

" _Go outside check for me!"_ said Mio, trembling.

"Go with me."

"Don't wanna . . ."

"*sigh*, fine . . ."

Pulling the tent zipper open, she pulled out her phone and turned on the flashlight app. Shining it out straight into the darkness, Mio and Ritsu found that they were making eye contact with a large brown rabbit. It stared curiously back at them.

"Don't move, I think it can smell fear," said Ritsu sarcastically. Mio smacked Ritsu's shoulder.

"I was genuinely terrified, don't joke around about stuff like this!"

"Yeah yeah, I know. Can we _please_ get back to sleep? I still have to recover from that chokehold."

"Y-Yeah . . ."

Mio fell asleep surprisingly quickly, and in her sleep wasted no time wrapping her whole body around Ritsu once more. Given the experience that Mio had gone through that evening, Ritsu allowed her to keep her arms and legs around her.

_Yeah, this is definitely why we don't go camping._


End file.
